Leo and Ageha's Poolside Adventures
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op Story With YuriChan220: Leo, Ageha, Yoshimitsu, Meimei, Matsuri, Kochou, Chihaya and Kaede go to an indoor pool. Shenanigans, lovely swimsuit and romance and caresses and kisses extravaganza! Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Leo and Ageha's Poolside Adventures**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

A limousine comes to a stop at the front driveway of the newly-opened indoor pool facility downtown.

After the driver dutifully opens the doors for the occupants, an entourage of eight beautiful, buxom girls with a rainbow of different hair colors and different walks of life make their way to the front doors of the building.

An attendant stands at the front entrance and eyes all of the young ladies with a confused gaze until the "leader" of the group steps up to him and fishes out of her bountiful cleavage a black card, holding it between her index and middle fingers.

"Hello. The name's Leo. I reserved this pool for today."

The attendant sputters and his eyes widen as he looks at the nigh-bottomless debit card.

"Y-Yes! Yes, o-of course, Leo-sama! You and your entourage are more than welcome here! Please, our fine facility here is all yours and your friends', Leo-sama! Thank you for your preference!" The attendant smiles like a goof as he swipes the black card through the corresponding payment device.

Leo, the heiress of breath-taking beauty and elegance smiles gently at the man and then, retrieves her black card and waves at her limo driver to leave them there for the scheduled time.

"Ok, I get why Leo-sama, Ageha-chan, Meimei-chan, Matsuri-chan and myself are here..." Yoshimitsu, the bombastic, buxom blonde bombshell of an All-American girl counts on the fingers of one hand with a nonchalant look, but then, she gives a childish glare at the other three members of their indoor pool entourage. "But why are you three here?! In fact, who in the world invited you girls?!" Yoshimitsu jabs an accusing index finger at the none other than Kochou, the Student Council President, Chihaya, her cute-as-can-be no.2 and right hand woman, and Kaede, the aspiring manga artist that didn't really spend as much time with the rest of the group as she did the Spaniard of the bunch.

"Yoshimitsu, please! **Por favor,** I invited them here!"

Then, Ageha, the breath-takingly beautiful and graceful Spaniard with endless black tresses and tanned skin and amazing curves places a hand on her American best friend's shoulder to make her "simmer down".

"I invited Kochou-kaichou as well as Chihaya-san and Kaeade-chan here, but I forgot to mention why to you, Yoshimitsu. They're here because-" The Spaniard chuckles awkwardly at the blonde ojou-sama Student Council President's interruption.

"Because I won't lose to you, Ageha-san! I stand by my conviction that you are-"

"In need of being kept on a leash, Kaichou~" And in turn, who is interrupted by her right hand woman, Chihaya, who presses herself flush up against Kochou's back, making the drill-hair blonde sputter and blush, as well as squirm under Chihaya's touch.

Meanwhile, Kaede huffs, fixes her glasses on the bridge of her nose and gives a smart-looking smile that becomes perverted as she goes on, clutching her drawing materials to her chest like a treasure.

"And I asked Ageha-onee-sama to let me come along so I can draw her when she's surrounded by the embrace and purity of water and a lovely swimsuit that I know will rock our worlds when she reveals it and haaahhh hahahaehehehe~!" Cue the aspiring artist being victim to a bout of delusional perversity as she cackles like a madwoman, along with drooling and having a nosebleed.

Yoshimitsu facepalms slowly while Ageha laughs awkwardly and pats her All-American friend on the back.

"...Meimei-chan, Leo-sama...did they forget about us?" Matsuri asks sheepishly.

"Yes. Yes, they did, Matsuri-san." Leo sighs softly and then, puts two fingers to her lips and gives a loud, ear-piercing whistle that makes the five girls lagging behind her, the Native American and Chinese girls wince and cover their ears, turning to the regal blonde beauty, who stands there at the front door of the indoor pool, a hand on her hip, her poise elegant and oozing with authority.

"Oi! We came here to have a pleasant time and giving excuses and explanations as to why you are all here will only steal quality time away from us. So, kindly quit bickering like children and let's go inside, shall we?"

Kochou, Chihaya, Kaede and Yoshimitsu gulp and give shaky nods while Ageha smiles happily and then, saunters back to the side of Leo, her beautiful blonde beloved, the previous year's Elder and top Onee-sama of Maisen University for Girls, the breath-taking woman and knight in shining gold armor whose honor, heart and love belong to the Spaniard Rose and current Elder, Ageha.

"That was so cool, Leo-san~!" Cue a cute little peck to the blonde's cheek, which becomes painted a soft, lovely pink hue.

"We're here to have fun, Ageha. It'll do us no good to have anybody at all bicker like children. I don't want anything to ruin this day~" Leo speaks with a soft, deep voice full of affection for the Spaniard.

Meanwhile, Matsuri and Meimei join hands and press their cheeks together as they lean forward, swooning at Leo and Ageha's display of affection and speech.

"L-Leo-sama kakoii~!" They coo together, much to Yoshimitsu's amusement, Kochou's dismay and Kaede's fascination.

And looking on at all this, Chihaya laughs softly and shrugs.

"If I were straight, I would have long-since become lesbian with all this shameless, shameless yuri...oh my~"

Then, after much hype, the entourage of eight beautiful and buxom and colorful maidens enter the newly-opened and just-reserved indoor pool.

 **Meanwhile, in another town not too far...**

"OhmyGod. I **feel** it! Rin-chan, Maki-chan! Wake up! Wake up right now!"

"H-Haaah...Kayo-Kayo-chin...? Wha-nya...?"

"Hanayoooo...keep it down...I wanna sleeeeep...!"

"Sleep is for the weak and straight! Maki-chan, make a call! The newly-opened indoor pool in **** City! Call everyone and tell them to go there! Reserve the whole building!"

"...Hanayo, did you eat some of Eri's liquor choco-?"

"Do it now, Maki-chan! Please!"

"...oh my God. Kayo-chin, whyyyyy...-nya~?!"

"...Sigh. Ok. I'm on it. I knew what I was getting into...damn Yuri Senses of yours, geez..."

"YES~! Thank you, Maki-chan!"

 **Back to the ladies…**

Thus, after the shenanigans and childish bickering outside the building have been solved by Leo's display of authority, the entourage of young women enter the indoor pool and are greeted by a trio of pools: one small, fit for a group of children. Medium for both adults and children alike, and then, an olympic-size pool that immediately catches Leo's eye.

"Oh! Oh! A smoothies stand~! Dibs!" And ever the one to take the first step, Yoshimitsu sprints to the aforementioned shop, which sits by the side of the children's pool.

"Sheesh, that Yoshimitsu..." Ageha giggles and shakesher head in dismay and then, tugs on Leo's hand, giving their intertwined fingers a gentle squeeze. She gives her blonde beauty of a girlfriend a cute smile. "Come on, Leo-san! I want a smoothie too~!"

Despite her interest in trying out the olympic-size pool right away, Leo could never say "no" to Ageha's smile. So, she giggles softly and nods.

"Sure thing, my love. Lead the way~" She speaks in a voice that makes Matsuri and Meimei behind them swoon and hold each other close. "Leo-samaaa and Ageha-onee-sama kawaii!" They chorus.

"Hmph! It's barely been an hour past breakfast time and they're already going to gorge themselves on ice and sugar. Sheesh!" Kochou mutters but just shrugs and follows Ageha and Leo's lead to the smoothie stand.

Chihaya just giggles and pat her friend and "boss" on the back. Meanwhile, Kaede is busy sneaking off to the side to set up some of her drawing equipment. She's an artistic maiden on a mission, after all!

After enjoying a colorful array of smoothies of every flavor and every color of the rainbow, the girls go into the changing room to put on their swimsuits.

Ageha puts on a passion-red bikini that has rose prints on the cups and behind while Yoshimitsu finishes putting on a side-tie string bikini that dons the colors of her American flag, with the stars on the bra and the stripes on the bottoms, and twirls around happily. Matsuri puts on a black bikini with eagle feather prints, but shyly looks in the mirror to see if it fits her. Meimei walks by her side with a hand on her shoulder, smiling. The Chinese girl is wearing her white sling bikini, showing off just about everything, which of course _almost_ makes Matsuri's bikini get stained red with nasal blood. Kochou comes with a black bikini as well with Chihaya wearing a cute purple one-piece swimsuit. The girls exit the changing room except for Ageha.

She looks around for her beloved for a bit when she hears her gentle voice call her.

"Ageha..."

The Spaniard turns around and blushes deeply at what Leo is wearing: the stunning blonde heiress is lovingly encased in a blue and white one-piece competition swimsuit that exposes her flat stomach area and her ample cleavage via a large oval cutout in the middle. The tanned girl walks toward her with a smile and looks up and down at her appearance.

"W-Wow, Leo-san," she says. "Y-You look…great!"

"Thank you~" Leo says as she points to Ageha's swimsuit. "I could say the same for you, Ageha-san. You're absolutely beautiful in that swimsuit."

Ageha blushes even more and shyly looks to the side. "Th-Thank you..."

Leo extends her hand to her lover. "Now then, shall we go?"

The tanned girl smiles a lovely smile at the blonde and seizes her hand with both of hers, almost skipping ahead, pulling Leo to the edge of the olympic-size pool.

"Yes! I knew you were itching to try out this pool, Leo-san! So, please, won't you show me how an olympic-level athlete like you swims~?" Ageha asks with her big, beautiful eyes looking sweetly at Leo's amused garnet orbs.

The blonde chuckles softly and wraps her arms around Ageha's slim waist that's barely touched by the side-strings of her bikini bottoms. The Spaniard sighs with gentle bliss at her beloved's warm touch on her tanned skin.

"Sure thing, Ageha-san. I'd love to. Please, look on closely and I may just let you join me for a race, hm~?" Leo purrs in Ageha's face and then, leans up to kiss her on the forehead, making Ageha giggle and blush.

"Of course~!" Then, Ageha lets go of her elegant and regal girlfriend and looks on as the girl sheds the white towel she had wrapped around her shoulders, draping it over a lounge chair by the edge of the pool. Then, the super-long haired blonde stands at the starting point of the olympic pool, her body prepped, bent over (and thus, showing an incredible sight of her behind to the lucky onlookers, such as the sling-clad Meimei, Matsuri and a nosebleeding and drooling and blushing Kaede) and then, like a swan or a hunting cormorant, Leo leapt and dove into the water.

With perfect posture, Leo does a few strokes with her arms straight. Ageha watches in amazement as the blonde beauty swims across the pool and then back towards her. _'She's…so amazing!'_ she thinks. _'Leo-san is truly a good swimmer!'_

Leo swims back and smiles at the Spaniard.

"Now then. Shall we swim together?"

"Sure thing, Leo-san…"

With that, Leo extends her hand out towards her beloved. Ageha gently grips it and jumps in the water soon after. The two happily swim together with smiles on their faces, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Yoshimitsu stands there by the pool, watching the two. Her heart races at just staring at the Spaniard, holding her beloved's hand as they face each other and nuzzle each other's noses.

Yoshimitsu looks on at these sweet, heartwarming displays of affections, Ageha, her best friend, her most beloved friend, and her girlfriend Leo, beautiful, elegant, the two maidens frolicking like two playful water nymphs.

The All-American blue-eyed blonde's facial expression goes from smiling, to sad, and then, resigned. She didn't like it, but she knew Ageha was as happy as she could ever be...happier than she, Yoshimitsu, could ever make her.

Thus, the blonde calls out to her friend. She needed closure.

"Oi, Ageha-chan! Girl, c'mere for a moment! See me in the locker room, Ok? I need to talk to you!" Yoshimitsu called out and waved at the two lovers, distracting them from their watery embrace.

Ageha blinks twice and then, she gives her beloved Leo a gentle kiss on the lips and a whispered "I love you~" before swimming back to the edge of the pool, standing up and draping around her shoulders the fluffy, rose-red towel that Yoshimitsu just offered her as she emerged from the water.

"Heh...tying up a loose end, aren't you, Yoshimitsu-san? ...thank you," Leo whispered to herself and then, resumed doing laps in the water.

Ageha looks confused as Yoshimitsu locks the door to the changing room, standing against the door, leaning back on it with her back, her big, baby-blue eyes cast downwards.

"Yoshimitsu-chan? Yoshi, what's up? You look...you don't seem like your usual self he-e-eh?!" Ageha starts and makes to move closer to her blonde friend, but the girl goes from blocking the door with her bangs hiding her upper face to pinning Ageha against the lockers, her beautiful eyes now just an inch away from Ageha's shocked, tanned face.

Tears sting the edges of Yoshimitsu's eyes, and she then moves her hands from the cold locker on either side of Ageha's head to her warm, soft, tanned cheek and then, her waist, giving the soft and yielding flesh there a little squeeze. Their bikini top-clad breasts touch slightly, almost shy to really press against each other.

"Y-Yoshi...?"

"Ageha...Ageha-chan, my sweet, beautiful best friend...goddamn it! I'm so, so sorry to put this weight on your shoulders all of a sudden...but...but I love you. I'm in love with you, Ageha-chan! I'm **so** sorry! I'm the worst friend in the world and I love you **so much** but I know I can't have you and I just-mmmphf?!" Yoshimitsu's self-deprecating rant gets cut short by Ageha's gentle smile, a smile that is transferred to Yoshimitsu's mouth via a deep, gentle kiss that's as sweet as it is apologetic.

"A-Ageha….." The blonde lets out a soft gasp.

"Thank you…Yoshi," Ageha says, softly. "I really appreciate the confession. And I'm also sorry for not realizing your feelings for me."

Yoshimitsu hiccups and just wraps her arms around the Spaniard, resting her head on her chest. "Ageha…I…I'm glad you two are lovers. As your best friend, I'll continue to support you, not matter what."

Ageha herself sheds a tear, a tear that she blinks away. She shakes her head and gently cradles Yoshimitsu against her ample, warm, bikini-clad bosom. She threads her nimble fingers through Yoshimitsu's long mane of blonde tresses gently, delicately, almost as if she were afraid to break the often bombastic and strong blonde, who now looked and felt fragile, delicate, like a budding flower.

"It's Ok. It's Ok, Yoshi-chan. Thank you so much, for everything." Ageha cooes and Yoshimitsu doesn't trust her voice, so she just nods against Ageha's ample chest.

A little while later sees Ageha and Yoshimitsu walking out of the changing room with big smiles on their faces, a particularly-relieved smile on the All-American's face for reasons that are for her and Ageha alone.

As for the others? Well, Meimei and Matsuri are busy flirting shamelessly, the Native American girl's comments and horrendous pick-up lines aimed Meimei's way based and themed around the minimalistic, uber-revealing sling bikini that adorns the Chinese girl's buxom body, all the while the two enjoy a bowl of ramen and a tray of buns at one of the building's lunch stands.

Then, there was Kaede, who was still busy burning through pencils and canvas and sketchbook after sketchbook, seemingly possessed by an artistic demon. Kochou-kaichou and her right hand woman Chihaya could almost swear that, should anybody dare approach the cackling artist, the girl's hair would bite them.

"...you invited her, Ageha-chan. When it's time to leave...you talk to her, yeah?" Yoshimitsu gives Ageha a deadpan look. The Spaniard chuckles awkwardly. "H-Hahaaa...hah. **Sí. Eso haré.** (Yes. I'll do it.)"

"Also, c'mon. **Go get'er, tigress.** " Yoshimitsu speaks in English. "Look, Leo-sama is nice'n catching z's on that lounge chair there. She looks kinda lonely there, eh~?" Then, Yoshimitsu nudges Ageha's side with her elbow, and then, makes the Spaniard squeal adorably when her hand collides with Ageha's butt in a playful little ass slap.

Of course, this makes Meimei and Matsuri giggle like the (overly-busty) highschool girls they are, and it makes Kochou seethe with jealousy. "I wish I were closer than that to Ageha-saaaan...!" "What was that, Kochou-kaichou~?" "N-NOTHING! Nothing at all!"

And indeed, sound asleep, Leo is. The elegant and graceful blonde beauty rests on a comfy vinyl lounge chair, resting on her side, her legs relaxed and stretched on the chair, one hand on her hip, idly scratching the edge of her competition swimsuit on her hip, her other hand cradling her head.

Ageha blushes hotly but nods shyly, stepping to her sleeping blonde beauty of a girlfriend.

She steps toward her beloved and notices another lounge chair next to Leo. That chair wasn't there before. Then, she blushes and rubs her chin, thinking that she might have moved it next to her just for her beloved to sleep next to her. There is a small smile on Leo's face, too. Ageha giggles as she slowly moves towards the lounge chair without making a hint of sound and climbs in the chair. She curls up next to her beloved with a happy soft giggle.

" **Leo-san, eres tan adorable~"** Ageha whispers. **"Te amo~"** ("Leo-san, you are so adorable. I love you.")

Leo mumbles in her sleep but then, coos softly, almost a kitten-like purr when Ageha adjusts her position, lying down behind Leo after pressing together their two lounge chairs to lean into Leo this way.

The Spaniard nuzzles her breath-taking girlfriend's long, near endless and silky, wet blonde tresses and leaves kisses here and there; between Leo's shoulders, the back of her neck, back of her head, and then the top, kissing and nuzzling her there. Meanwhile, Ageha draps her arms around Leo's slim waist from behind and pulls her flush against her, Ageha's huge, magnificent breasts mashing into Leo's back. Their legs intertwined just like their fingers as Leo's hand unconsciously, almost on instinct, responds to Ageha's embrace by seeking out her beloved's hand.

And looking on at this vision of breath-taking loveliness are the rest of their friends and entourage, with reactions much like their display of affection earlier on when they arrived here, but with a double-nosebleed on the part of Meimei and Matsuri, Yoshimitsu shaking her head in dismay and smiling as she sips on a cup of juice and Kochou looking like she wanted to strangle somebody.

Then, the drill-hair blonde gasps and gulps upon hearing the sound of a crack of a whip behind her, not daring to move, not even look over her shoulder at Chihaya, who held an actual leather strap with a collar attached to the end of it, in her hands, pulling at and waving it around like a belt.

"Kochou-kaichou, do I **have~** to put you on a **leash?"**

Meanwhile, regardless of these silly and perverted and kinky shenanigans, Ageha cuddled and nuzzled Leo from behind with much gusto, eventually urging the blonde to wake up with some groping here and there, particularly the motion of her free hand moving from Leo's waist and into the cleavage and tummy window of her competition one-piece swimsuit, resting her warm palm between her huge breasts, right over the big and loving heart below.

"Leeeooo-san, wake up, wakey wakey~! **Despierta, precioso amor mío"** ("Wake up, my precious beloved~") Ageha purrs into Leo's ear, thus immediately making the blonde's garnet eyes shoot wide open and her lips curl into a lovely smile.

"Ah, Ageha-san," she says softly. "How long was I asleep?"

"Well…not too long. But the most important thing is that I'm with you, my beloved."

The blonde beauty smiles and reaches her hand out to caress the Spaniard's cheek, brushing away from her flawless face a few locks of her hair in the process. Ageha blushes deeply as she puts her hand on Leo's with a smile in return.

No words can be said at this point. All that can be communicated is done so just by the connection of loving eyes staring at one another. Then, the two stunningly-beautiful maidens lean in and brush lips together for but only a moment, a fleeting caress of lips.

However, that's clearly not enough as Ageha takes the lead by taking Leo's cheek and pressing her lips against the blonde's once more in a deeper, longer kiss, a slow and passionate lip lock. Leo immediately returns the kiss and scoots closer than she ever thought possible towards the Spaniard with their ample breasts touching each other and molding and mashing together, seemingly wanting to risk a wardrobe malfunction.

The two young women move together and intertwined their fingers as they continue to kiss until, eventually, reluctantly, they have to pull away due to a severe lack of oxygen. Garnet eyes stare at the golden with passion and love.

"Leo-san..."

"Ageha-san…"

They scoot closer to each other, ever closer, and touch foreheads, smiling and whispering to each other while gazing deep into one another's eyes, completely losing themselves to one another's gazes, becoming oblivious to the world around them, encased in this cocoon, this blanket of warmth and beautiful swimsuits…

"I love you~"

 **~The End~**

 **I want to give a huge shout-out and thank you to YuriChan220, who, heh, actually joined in after a short while of me improvising this story on chat. So, thank you very much for joining in, Yuri-chan. You jumping in made this story even more fun and easier to write~! *O* So, thank you! Let's do this again sometime, the sooner the better~! ;3**

 **Also, for a shameless plug for Yuri-chan's own works, I can't recommend it enough: "Love For a Spaniard", an awesome little story that Yuri-chan has going on in this Category, of which this story is a spin-off. That's Ok, yeah Yuri-chan~? So, read this, and then immediately go read that story, 'k fellas? :3**

 **So, all of that said, we sincerely hope you enjoyed this and we really hope you will reward our combined efforts with a nice review. It's a fair trade, isn't it, guys and girls and perverts alike? :3**

 **So, thank you and have a nice day, right here, on FanFiction! BANG BANG! (Makes Gun Fingers and gives a toothless grin)**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

 **PS: Extra cyber cookies go to whoever gets the reference. LOL**


End file.
